The Echo Club
by omegafan101
Summary: When Lucina is fed up with being fit into the simple role of "Echo Fighter" she decides to get all her fellow Echoes together in a sort of club to try to rise to the top of the Smash Brothers rankings.
1. The Big Day

All was quiet in the Smash Mansion, fighters all either just waking up or fast asleep as the sun rose. The date was June 12th, 2018 and rumor had it that everyone would be getting some big news today. It had just been a few months since the Inklings were introduced to everybody, but all had been quiet since then.

Lucina snored lightly as she stirred in her sleep, not one for waking up early. Her roommate, Palutena, however was not the same. The goddess slipped on her outfit as she hummed a little melody to herself.

"Aren't you excited, Lucina?" she said, "Maybe we'll get some new fighters to meet!"

Lucina groaned as she begrudgingly woke up, "Yeah," she said, "But there could also be a bunch of people kicked out."

Palutena frowned, "Hey, no need to talk like that."

"Someone always gets cut and considering that me and great granddaddy Marth are almost exactly the same, I don't think I'll be sticking around," Palutena bent her head down as she came to the realization that she might be losing Lucina. Noticing she looked pretty sad, Lucina changed her mood, stuttering, "But hey! It could be nothing today! Maybe the rumors are wrong-"

As if on cue, Peach suddenly burst through the door with a big smile on her face, "Get dressed ladies! There's some big news today!" she skipped away, leaving the door open behind her.

"Well, shit," Lucina exclaimed.

Now clad in armor, Lucina joined the rest of the fighters downstairs by the main entrance. While everyone else talked to one another, Lucina made her way to her friend, Dark Pit.

"Hey, Pitoo," she said, "What's up?"

"I told you not to call me that," he said.

"Yeah but it's funny. Anyway, what do you think they're announcing?"

"Probably some new guys, a couple rules and stages and some cuts. And I don't think our chances are very good."

"You and me both, friend."

A large monitor suddenly came on with Master Hand and Crazy Hand appearing on it, "Good morning everyone!" Master Hand said, causing everyone to get quiet.

"We're sure you've all heard the rumors of this 'big announcement'" Crazy Hand said, making air quotes.

"Well, we're happy to say the rumors are true! So let's skip the formalities and jump right into it!"

"Unfortunately, as usual, we did have to make a couple cuts in the roster." Every third party fighter and clone tensed up. Cloud clutched his Buster Sword close to him and Doctor Mario nervously tapped his foot.

"Now, we haven't done this since Melee…" Master Hand said, "But we're replacing Link, Zelda and Ganondorf with different versions of them."

"Oh thank the goddesses!" everyone turned to Zelda and Link, the former with her arms crossed, "I've been waiting to get out of this dump since day one! Come on, Link, let's get out of here." the two of them happily walked out the front doors and off into who knows where.

"Good riddance." Dark Pit said.

"You know," Lucina started, "Marth actually said that the ones from Melee were pretty nice."

"I find that hard to believe."

Sheik silently face palmed in the back.

"Hey where's Ganondorf?" Toon Link said.

"Oh he was thrown out in the middle of the night," Crazy Hand said, "We thought he'd get difficult."

"Anyway!" Master Hand said, "Allow us to introduce the new Link, Zelda and Ganondorf! Say hello to Link!" A familiar face entered the door, though his apparel was very different. Instead of the normal green tunic all the Links wore, he had a light blue shirt and tan pants. He silently waved at everyone, smiling.

"Zelda!" the Zelda that entered the mansion looked almost nothing like the one that just left. Aside from the hair her looks were completely different and her dress was much brighter.

"It's nice to meet you all!" she said cheerily.

"Well they're already huge improvements from the old ones," Dark Pit said.

"And finally!" Crazy Hand said, "Someone you may all recognize! Our new, or should I say old, Ganondorf!"

It almost felt as if the room went dark as Ganondorf entered the room, smiling a sinister sneer with his arms crossed. A gasp could be heard across the room from all of the Melee veterans.

"... I-I don't get it what's going on?" Lucina asked.

"You again!?" Sheik exclaimed, pushing through the crowd, "I thought they got rid of you!"

"Well, dear 'Sheik'" Ganondorf started, "The fans seemed to like me better than that future reincarnation of me. So they let me back in."

"Oh wow! A male gerudo!?" Zelda exclaimed.

"I've never heard of one!" Link joined in.

"I've heard they're very rare."

"Wait…" Sheik said, "You guys have never met him in you time…?"

They both shrugged. Sheik then felt a tapping on her waist, she turned to the source to find Toon Link motioning for her to come down to his level. She did so, "Are they crazy or something?" Toon Link whispered as he watched the two have a friendly chat with Ganondorf.

"Alright enough of the talking!" Master Hand yelled out, "We still need to give a list of who got cut!" another hush went over the crowd as everyone tensed up again, "Is what I would say if we were cutting anyone else!"

"But guess what!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "Everyone is staying!"

The crowd of fighters started cheering, third parties hugging each other.

Cloud held his Buster Sword up into the air and yelled out, "はい ! 私は泊まります！"

"Learn English!" Roy yelled at him, "Marth and I did!"

Palutena quickly ran to her roommate and grabbed both her and Dark Pit, pulling them into a big hug, "You guys get to stay!" she said excitedly.

"Woohoo," Dark Pit said sarcastically, but still smiling.

"But that's not all the good news!" Master Hand said, "Not only is everyone staying! We're bringing back _everyone_ that's ever been here."

"And we mean _everyone_!" Crazy Hand added.

And with that, Popo, Nana, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Snake, Pichu, Young Link and Wolf all came through the doors to be met with cheers. Everyone reunited with their old friends. Charizard tackled his trainer and fellow pokemon, Pikachu and Pichu hugged each other and Toon Link and Sheik had to hold Young Link back as he tried to attack Ganondorf.

Along with them came in a Pikachu wearing some sort of wrestling outfit and with a heart shaped tail, a female Pichu and a female pokemon trainer.

"Alright, let's get into the boring stuff," Master Hand said. He started listing off some minor changes and other boring stuff, before bringing his attention to Lucina and Dark Pit, "You two get something new."

"Unless it's something to differentiate me from Pit more I don't care." Dark Pit said.

"Well then you're gonna love this!"

Lucina noticeably perked up, "Do we finally get new moves and everything!"

"Nope! You get a new role! The Echo Fighters!"

Lucina's cheerful smile quickly turned into a furious scowl as she stared at the screen with the two hands on them, "WHAT!?"

"And," Crazy Hand added, "We're introducing a new fighter as an Echo Fighter! Ladies, gentlemen and R.O.B.! Please welcome, Daisy!"

"Yooo!" Daisy jumped through the doorway with a huge grin as she looked around the room.

Her introduction was quickly interrupted, though by Lucina's enraged screams, "Echo Fighters!? That's your excuse for not making us unique!? Dr. Mario is more of a unique fighter and they are LITERALLY the same person! What is this bullshit!?"

The hands simply ignored her, announcing more to the game. And as the villains cheered for Ridley while Samus had to resist killing him, Lucina stormed off to her room.

Two months later and the mansion the day was drawing nearer for the next big announcement, which meant even more fighters. Lucina didn't really care though, she was still bitter about the Echo situation, frowning as she sat in her bed.

"Oh come on, Lulu," Palutena said, "It's been a while now, you can't still be mad about that."

She started tapping her foot, "I'll admit, I'm not that mad anymore, but now I'm just trying to figure out a plan."

Palutena gave a concerned look to her roommate, "You're not planning on revenge are you?"

"Huh? Oh no no no no no. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do as an Echo Fighter. Marth's always been more popular than me and Roy is stronger so I don't really stand a chance…"

"Well, what if you just embraced the title?"

Lucina's eyes widened, "Palu you're a genius. I'm gonna do more than embrace it!" She stood up with an almost sinister smile on her face, "I'm out to do something, I'll see you later!"

She quickly ran out of her room and across the hall to room 303. Without even knocking the slammed the door open, "PITOO!"

"Holy shit!" in surprise, Dark Pit rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He stood up and rubbed his head, "Lucina, what the hell!? How did you even get in here!?"  
"I asked Pac to keep the door unlocked."

Dark Pit scowled, "Remind me to kill him later. Anyway, what's up."

"We're gonna embrace the role of Echo Fighters!"

"I thought you hated being an Echo?"

"Oh, I still do. But there's nothing I can do about it. So instead, I figure this. If the Hands are gonna shut us out from the rest of the fighters by giving us some dumb new title, then we're gonna shut out the rest of the fighters and make them _wish_ they were Echo Fighters!"

"And how're we gonna do that?"

Lucina shrugged, "Eh, we'll burn that bridge when we get there."

"Did you just say-"

"Come on, we gotta get all the Echoes together. Let's go find that Daisy chick. I think she spends a lot of time in the gym.

Lucina and Dark Pit both made their way downstairs to the gym. Around them they could find several fighters using various forms of equipment. Mario ran at a treadmill while Sonic sped around the track, too fast for any running equipment.

"Alright, so where's Daisy then?" Lucina said.

"Isn't that Peach spotting her at the bench press?" Dark Pit said, pointing towards the pair in question.

Lucina chuckled lightly, "If she's anything like Peach I doubt she's really doing much there,"

The two of them made their way to the pair of princesses. The small smirk on Lucina's face shifted into a dropped jaw as she watched Daisy lift 125 pounds counting the bar. She grunted as she lifted once more, "And that's 15!" Peach exclaimed as she helped her friend put the weight back up.

"Woo!" Daisy exclaimed, "That's a new record for me." she turned towards Lucina and Dark Pit, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Dark Pit brought his hand to Lucina's chin and closed her wide open mouth, "Lucina here wanted to offer you something."

"Well I'm all ears," she took a swig from her water bottle.

There was a long pause as Lucina just stood there until Dark Pit hit her with his elbow, "Oh right!" she said, "So, the two of us are kinda pissed off about the whole Echo thing."

"I, honestly, couldn't care less." Dark Pit said.

"So, we've decided that we're gonna bring the Echoes together so we can crush everyone else and make it so the Echoes are the _real_ power houses!"

"You're plan seemed to change."

Lucina shushed her friend.

Daisy hummed to herself as she took a moment to ponder the idea. Finally, she said, "Well, I don't really mind being an Echo. But, I am always up for some competition." she stood up and brought her fist to Lucina, motioning for a fist bump, "So I'm in!"

Lucina's eyes went wide again as she stared at Daisy's outstretched arm. In response Dark Pit accepted the fist bump and grabbed Lucina, "Good to hear, we'll talk to you later." he said, dragging Lucina away.

Dark Pit got Lucina all the way up to the third floor and to Lucina's room, "She's really buff Pit…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said, knocking on her door. Palutena opened the door and was met by Dark Pit pushing Lucina towards her, "Lucina's being gay and I'm too tired to deal with it. I'm gonna take a nap," he turned around and went directly to his room.

"She had a four pack, Palu," Lucina said.

"This is when you saw Samus in her zero suit for the first time all over again," Palutena said, chuckling, "So, what were you two up too?"

Lucina finally snapped out of it, "Oh shit right! Pitoo and I are on track to make a perfect team that'll get us to the top! Once they announce more Echoes, nothing will be able to stop us! Just gotta wait for the next announcement."


	2. The New Guys

Lucina tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the main hall with the rest of the fighters, beside her was Dark Pit and Daisy, "You seem excited," Dark Pit said.

"Yeah, well, I kinda am," Lucina responded, "Who knows what kind of fighters we'll be getting in the team. It could be anyone!"

"It could also be no one."

"Do you have to be such a pessimist?"

"Yes."

"Well," Daisy said, "I doubt they would introduce Echo Fighters and then only add me."

"Ladies, gentlemen, R.O.B. and Link!" Master Hand called out.

"Shush, it's starting!" Lucina said.

"Presenting! Simon Belmont!"

Simon burst through the doors, yelling ferociously as he was met with cheers.

"Who the hell's that guy?" Lucina asked.

"SIMON!" Pit raced past everyone, closely followed by Mega Man. The two of them ruined Simon's dramatic entrance as they tackled him to the ground and reunited with their apparent friend.

"THAT'S SIMON BELMONT!?" Dark Pit yelled out.

"You know him?" Daisy asked.

"No, but Pit's told me all about him! He looks nothing like how Pit described him!"

"Maybe it's been a few years."

"And with him! We have another new fighter!" Crazy Hand called out, "Introducing, Simon's very own Echo Fighter! Richter Belmont!"

Richter had a much calmer entrance than his ancestor, he simply smiled and waved to everyone, though he was met by an especially loud cheer from Lucina, "Yes! This team is gonna go places!"

"If he joins," Dark Pit said.

"Really not liking your attitude right now."

"And speaking of Echo Fighters!" Master Hand said. Lucina perked up and excitedly bobbed up and down.

"You've really gotten into this," Dark Pit said.

"Allow us to introduce two more Echo Fighters! First up! We have… Chrom!"

Chrom made a grand entrance, complete with a couple sword tricks and a nice hair flip. Lucina's jaw dropped as her excitement turned to confusion, "Dad!?" she yelled out.

"Dad!?" Daisy and Dark Pit both echoed.

"Luci!" Chrom made his way to Lucina and gave her a big bear hug, "How's my little girl been!"

"Uh… Hey Dad! I've been… Fine."

Dark Pit snickered at the sight.

The female Robin made her way to the group as well, "Chrom!" she called out, joining in the hug, "Look at this! Now we're one big happy family!"

"Ugh, Mom!" Lucina said.

"Robin's your mom!?" Dark Pit said.

"Are you telling me you didn't know!? How we've known each other for four years!"

"You've never brought it up!"  
"I most certainly have, you just don't listen!"

"Well… What does that make the other Robin!"

"It's very confusing," the male Robin seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind Dark Pit, startling him, "Alternate time lines and what not, I'd rather not get into it. Hey Chrom."

"Uh… Hi!" Chrom said, "Robin… Who is this guy and why does he look so much like you?"

"It's hard to explain," the female Robin said, "Come on! I'll introduce you to the fighters!"

The two of them let go of Lucina and went into the crowd to meet some of Robin's friends, followed close behind by the male Robin.

A moment of silence passed before Dark Pit broke it, singing in a mocking tune, "He's gonna be on our team."

"Well… Maybe he won't join." Lucina said.

"Why so pessimistic?"

"I will end you."

"And our last Echo Fighter for now!" Master Hand said, "Dark Samus!"

Dark Samus slowly floated into the main hall, silently looking around the room at everyone, saying nothing as she floated forward. She stopped for a moment next to Samus, turning towards her and staring at her, before moving on.

"Well, she looks badass," Lucina said.

"Kinda creepy," Dark Pit said.

"Well then she's a better 'dark' than you" she chuckled.

"Alright, now let's get to the boring stuff," Master Hand said.

"We're not staying for the boring stuff. Everyone, grab one of the echoes and meet in the room we got. Pittoo, you've got Dark Samus."

"Uh… No thanks." he said, "She looks like she'd hurt me if I tried to force her anywhere." as if on cue, Dark Samus looked directly at the group, staring at them for a few seconds before looking away.

"Does… Does she have veins of her armor…?"

"Grow a pair you two!" Dairy said, walking towards Dark Samus, "_I'll_ get her."

"Alright, then I'll get Richter." Dark Pit walked away towards the vampire hunter.

"Good, then- Wait what!?" Lucina said, "Dark Pit wait! Ugh! I guess I'll get my dad…"

Not long after, the six Echoes found themselves standing in a bare, gray room with just a couple couches and a coffee table.

"Welcome to the team, Echoes!" Lucina said, "In response to the Hands sticking us in our own role instead of just making us unique fighters, we have decided to group all the Echoes together for one big team with the goal to make sure we 'Echoes' are on top! Lady and gentlemen! Welcome to-"

"The Echo Club!" Daisy said, cutting off Lucina. As she said it, a preplaced banner with the name on it fell from the ceiling.

"What the- When did you- Echo Club!?"

"Yeah, I took the liberty of naming us. You never did give us a name!"

"But why 'Club'? Why not… Crew or Team of _something_? Club makes us sound like an after school activity."

Daisy shrugged, "I don't know, it was just the first thing that came to mind."

"I like it," Chrom said,

"Of course you do, Dad. Alright, let's put it to a vote. Everyone who wants to keep the name 'The Echo Club' raise your hand." everyone but Lucina immediately raised their hands in response. Lucina just put her hand on her face and was met by Dark Pit chuckling, "Pitoo! Why did you vote for it!?"

"Because," he said, "It annoys you and I find that funny."

"Alright, fine, Echo Club. So are you guys in or not?"

Dark Samus met the question with a simple thumbs up.

"Of course I'll join! Sounds like fun!" Chrom said.

"Richter?" Lucina asked.

"Eh, why not, Great Grandpa Simon's way more famous than me so maybe this'll be good."

Lucina put her hand on Richter's shoulder, "You have no idea how much I feel your pain."

"That was remarkably easy," Dark Pit said, "And it didn't result in Lucina freezing up this time."

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Daisy asked.

"I'm deathly scared of dumbbells," Lucina said, straightfaced with a deadpan voice.

"Really?"

"No but you'll never know the real reason."

Daisy raised her eyebrow at the statement before being pulled aside by Dark Pit, "Hey," he whispered, "How was… Uh… You know who?" he said, quietly pointing to Dark Samus.

"Oh, Dark Samus?" Daisy responded, "She was great! She's way nicer than she looks! I don't think she can talk but she's a real sweetheart!" Daisy turned to Dark Samus and waved at her, smiling, resulting in a very friendly wave back, "See?"

"So… What exactly do we do in this club?" Richter asked.

"I told you. To make sure we're on top!" Lucina said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but how do we do that?" there was a long pause as Lucina stared off into space, "You have no idea do you?"

"Look we'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"That's not the saying-" Dark Pit started.

"But right now, the new matches haven't even started. We don't even know if these are all the echoes. We'll figure something out."

There was a knock on the door before Mario let himself in, "Hey-a guys," he said, "I know you're-a doing your Echo Club thing, but we need to-a show the guys-a their rooms."

"Yeah, fine, go ahead and take them."

Richter, Chrom and Dark Samus all followed Mario out the door, "You guys will-a be on the-a fifth floor."

"So, what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"Wait…" Lucina said.

"Alright, in that case, I'm taking a nap."

"Green, Peach and I are gonna go get some ice cream, wanna join us Lucina?"

"Green?" Lucina said.

"Yeah, she's my roommate. You know, one of the Pokemon trainers?"

"Oh yeah, right… Yeah sure, why not. Mind if I invite my roommate Palutena?"

"Not at all! We'll meet you guys by the door."

Three months passed and Lucina could be found sleeping in, groaning as Palutena tried to shake her awake, "Lucina. Lucina!"

"Eh, five more minutes…" Lucina groggily groaned.

"Didn't you say you wanted to make sure you were there for the announcement?"

"Yeah but that's not till Thursday… Let me sleep…"

"Lucina… It _is_ Thursday."

Lucina's eyes suddenly opened wide. She shot up from her bed and looked at the clock, "Shit! We're gonna be late!" she jumped out of bed, wearing only her pajamas, "Come on!"

"Don't you wanna get dressed!?"

"No time! Let's go!" Lucina ran out of her room and made her way down to the main hall, followed closely by Palutena. The two of them made it to the balcony above the main hall just in time to see Master Hand announce the first new fighter.

"Introducing!" he said, "The newest and final Echo Fighter! Ken Masters!"

Ken ran through the doors and shot his fist into the air, "That's right everybody! I'm here!"

"YES!" Lucina called out, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Man, you're really excited about this aren't you?" Palutena said, chuckling.

"Eh, what can I say, when I put my mind to something I get excited. Dark Samus!" Dark Samus turned her head up to Lucina, "Grab him!"

Dark Samus quickly nodded and brought her attention to Ken. Wasting no time, she quickly flew forward and came to a stop inches away from Ken, startling the martial artist. She took a small moment to give him a friendly wave before grabbing him and speeding away to the room with him. Seeing this, Daisy and Chrom excitedly followed the pair as Richter tried to catch up as well. Dark Pit simply groaned before following them at a steady pace.

"Welp! I've got some work to do!" Lucina said, "See you later, Palu," she ran down the stairs and made her way to their room.

"So… You wanna tell me why you kidnapped me?" Ken asked.

"Glad you asked, Ken!" Daisy started, "See, we-"

"Wait," Chrom said, "Shouldn't we wait for Lucina first?"

"Yeah, where is she anyways?" Richter asked.

In seconds, Lucina burst through the door, "Welcome, Ken! To the Echo-"

Lucina was cut off by Dark Pit's obnoxious laughter, "Why are you in your pajamas!?" he said.

Lucina started blusing, "… Look, I slept in and didn't want to be late, okay? I didn't have time to get changed."

Chrom smiled at his daughter, "I think-"

"You think I look cute, yes, I know."

"You guys are weird," Ken said.

"Have you explained everything to him yet?"

"No not yet," Daisy said, "Was just about to though."

"Alright then Ken, allow me to explain."

A brief explanation later and Ken was silently thinking to himself, "Alright, I'm in," he said.

"Really!?" Lucina said, excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Ken stood up, "I'm always up for some competition!" he started punching the air, "This should be a lot of fun."

"Well that's awesome! With you we have a full team! Who's ready to kick some ass, Echoes!?" the team cheered as Dark Samus simply made a strange, creepy noise that sounded like it was trying to be happy. Dark Pit meanwhile let out a sarcastic "Woo,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Daisy called out.

Palutena opened the door and smiled at the team, "Hey guys, just came down to give Lulu her clothes," she held out Lucina's armor, nicely folded and arranged.

"Oh, thanks, Palu," Lucina said as she grabbed her clothes, "You're awesome."

Palutena innocently smiled and tilted her head at the statement before turning her attention towards Ken, "Oh! I almost forgot. Ken, we were gonna show you to your room and introduce you to your roommate."

"Oh, good to hear!" Ken said, "Lead the way," Ken exited the room as Palutena gave a small wave to Lucina before closing the door and leading Ken to his room.

Lucina returned the wave to the already closed door before turning around to the stares of the rest of the Echoes, "What?" she asked.

"You two are cute," Daisy said.

Lucina blushed at the statement, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, the pet names, delivering your nicely folded clothes?"

"We're just good friends alright, stop trying to make it something weird…"

Daisy giggled, "Fine, fine. If you say so."

Lucina groaned, "Anyways, I'm gonna go-"

Lucina was cut off as Ken suddenly burst into the room, "MY ROOMMATE IS A GIANT FUCKING _CROCODILE_!"

"Yup, welcome to Smash. Now out of my way, I need to go change." Lucina pushed past Ken and made her way to the girl's locker room, stopping in her tracks as she watched a Piranha Plant in a pot shuffle by with his tongue hanging out. Lucina stood dumbfounded for a second, "Did… Did they add a plant…?"


	3. Running, Roommates and Revelations

The sun was shining down on the outdoor track in the backyard of the mansion, the Echo Club had booked it to train for the hour and everyone was running laps. All except for Lucina, who stood in the middle, watching them, "Come on show me some hustle!" she said, "Richter my dad is kicking your ass! Put some effort into it!"

"Speed… Is not… My strong suit!' Richter called out between breaths.

"Oh come on, it isn't that hard," Dark Pit said.

"Pitoo you have been walking for the past twenty minutes!" Lucina yelled.

Dark Pit shot her an uncaring glance and he took a sip from the drink in his hand.

"Well why the hell aren't you running!?" Richter asked.

"Simple!" Lucina said, "I'm the fastest one of us all and _someone's_ gotta supervise."

"Actually, I think I might be faster that you sweetie!" Chrom called.

"... You have no proof."

"Let's get proof then!" Ken called, walking towards Lucina, "I say you two should have a race!"

"If it means I get a break, I'm all for it…" Richter said laying down in the grass.

"That sounds like fun!" Chrom said, "What do you say, Lucy?"

Lucina stared at her team, "I-I mean it'd be pointless right!? I-I'd just beat you…"

"She's nervous," Dark Pit said.

"_Shut it Pitoo!_" Lucina said as Dark Pit once again took a sip of his drink.

"Well why don't you wanna do it?" Daisy asked.

Lucina groaned, "Alright fine! I sprained my ankle in a fight with Ganondorf earlier and I didn't wanna run! Get off my back!"

"That's a stupid thing to hide," Dark Pit said.

"_Pitoo I will-_ And he's holding up the drink. God I hate you."

"We should probably take a break anyway," Daisy said, "Take a load off for a bit."

Dark Samus nodded and sat down beside Daisy and Dark Pit, with Lucina, Chrom and Ken joining them soon after. Richter, meanwhile, stayed laid down in the grass.

"Hey I gotta question," Ken said, "How come Pichu's not in the club?"

"Well, he's not an Echo Fighter," Lucina said.

"He's not!? Are you sure!? I was in a match with him earlier and he fights _exactly_ like Pikachu."

"Yeah same with Dr. Mario," Daisy said.

"Not to mention the Links and the Star Fox guys," Dark Pit said.

Lucina sat there looking perplexed, her eyes darting around and focusing on nothing as she thought, "I… I have absolutely no idea… Why _aren't_ they Echoes!?"

"Maybe it's 'cause they're more different," Richter said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Pichu hurts himself, Dr. Mario is heavier and slower, each of the Links have variations of some of their moves and different speeds and weights, same thing with the Star Fox guys. Meanwhile, we're a _lot_ more similar to our 'base fighters' with very small differences if any at all."

"Yeah I guess that's it… You're pretty smart Rick," Lucina said.

"I have a lot of differences from Roy," Chrom said.

"… Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't have fire, I recover differently and my final smash is different."

"Then why the hell are _you_ an Echo Fighter!?"

"I bet the Hands just didn't give a real shit," Dark Pit said.

"Well they should! God I hate those stupid, floating gloves.

The conversation was brought to a halt as a text tone sounded off, coming from Daisy's pocket. She took her phone out and checked the text, "Oh shit! Sorry guys I gotta go!" she said, standing up, "I promised Peach I'd practice with her. See you guys later?"

"Eh, we might as well cut it short," Lucina said, "Good work everyone, even if _some of us_ just walked."

"Dude, you didn't run at all," Dark Pit said.

"_My ankle's sprained you jack-_ And the drink… Do that again and I'll tell Pac you said he was your best friend."

Dark Pit suddenly spit out his soda and coughed, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me, _bitch._"

"I-I'm out of the loop, why would that be bad?" Ken asked.

"Pac-Man is Pitoo's roommate and he can be a bit… Clingy. If I told him that he would _not_ leave Dark Pit alone for _at least_ a week."

"Man, you really are antisocial huh?"

"It's called being an introvert, get off my back," Dark Pit said before he walked back to the mansion.

"How did you two become friends anyway?" Richter asked

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Lucina said, "So, how're you guys getting along with your roommates?"

"Richter and I are actually roommates," Chrom said, "I'd say we're getting along just fine."

Richter agreed with a thumbs up.

"What about you, Ken?" Lucina asked.

"K. Rool certainly is… Something," Ken said.

"Overwhelming?"

"Man! His ego is something else! Get him talking and he will not shut up about one of his _many_ jobs and positions."

"How about you Darky?"

"Is that really what you're calling her now?" Richter asked.

"Dark Samus is a mouthful. Plus it's cute! It fits her surprisingly sweet personality."

Dark Samus turned her head away for a moment and waved her hand, almost as if trying to say "oh, stop it," looking flattered.

"So how's your roommate?"

Dark Samus raised both of her thumbs up, making a cheerful, parasitic noise as she did.

"That good huh?" Ken said, chuckling as he did.

"Who is she?" Chrom asked.

"Dad…" Lucina said.

"Oh! Right! I guess you can't really say."

Dark Samus tapped her chin, wondering how to say who she was. Luckily for her, she just happened to be running towards them.

"Dark Samus!" called out a certain small secretary as she approached the group, "I thought you might get hungry while training so I brought you a sandwich!" she said cheerfully as she handed Dark Samus a brown bag.

Dark Samus let out another cheerful noise as she took the bag. She then presented Isabelle to the group.

"Hello everyone!" she said, "My name is Isabelle! I'm Dark Samus' roommate! It's nice to meet you all!"

The four of them looked at her for a moment before someone spoke up.

"Wow you're adorable," Ken said flatly.

"O-Oh! Th-That's very nice of you Mr. Masters…" Isabelle said, blushing.

"Wait have we met?"

"Hm? Oh no! I made it a point to learn everyone's name! It only seemed polite!"

"You're the girl from Villager's world, right?" Lucina asked.

"Mmhm! That's right! Normally, I'm Mr. Mayor's loyal secretary. But here in Smash I'm a full fledged fighter!"

"That creepy guy's a mayor!?" Richter asked, finally sitting up.

Isabelle simply nodded before turning her attention to Dark Samus. Dark Samus took the sandwich out of the bag and in a terrifying display that the Club hadn't seen, the visor of her helmet suddenly opened, revealing sharp, massive teeth and a long tongue with a blue, slobber like liquid dripping out of her "mouth" as she gobbled down the sandwich in one bite, making the display disappear as fast as it appeared once she was done. Everyone reared back in shock and fear at the display, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. All except for Isabelle, who watched on with a smile, clearly having seen this before.

There was a loud silence across the track before Richter stood up, "Alright, I'm out," and with that, he walked back to the mansion.

Lucina started "That was…"

"Horrifying?" Ken asked.

"Intensely disturbing?" Chrom asked.

"Disgustingly grotesque on a level that cannot be properly portrayed with mere words?" Ken asked.

"Yeah that." Lucina said.

Dark Samus lowered her head in shame.

"Aw well now we've made her sad!"

"Oh we're sorry Darky!" Chrom said, "It was just… Well it was shocking."

"Yeah! You're still great!" Ken said, "Even if a little terrifying!"

"Besides, of the two of you, Dark Pit is the _much_ worse dark clone," Lucina said, causing a bit of laughter from everyone, Dark Samus cheering up.

"So are we done here?" Ken asked.

Lucina pulled her sleeve back and looked at her watch, "I mean we've still got twenty minutes with the track, feels like a bit of a waste."

"Yeah but nearly half the team already left."

"Fair enough. Alright team we'll call that a day! We didn't really accomplish anything aside from learning that Dark Samus has a _tongue_. But, what're you gonna do?"

The remaining member of the club, plus Isabelle, stood up and left the track.


	4. Let it Begin

Lucina leaned against the banister with Dark Pit and Daisy by her side, quitely groaning as the crowd of fighters gathered in the main hall once again. Official battles hadn't even started yet, with only a few fights being allowed here and there, and everything was supposed to kickoff tomorrow, so it seemed odd to call a meeting today.

"I just don't get the hands sometimes," Lucina said.

"Maybe they're gonna announce the first fighter from the fighters pass?" Daisy said.

"I doubt it, why would they announce something like that _the day_ before matches start?"

"You act like the hands are sane people," Dark Pit remarked.

"Are they even people?" Daisy asked, "They're just kinda floating hands."

"It's best not to think about it."

"Smashers of all ages!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Well here we go," Lucina said.

"We know this is a rather sudden announcement, but we figured we'd introduce you all to something very special! A brand new fighter!"  
"What!?" Lucina yelled.

"Hah! Called it! Wonder who it is!?" Daisy exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Without any further ado," Crazy Hand said, "Let us introduce you to…"

The doors flew open, and the silhouette of a man could be seen. He stood upright and posed with his hand pulling on the cuffs of his tailcoat. As he stood there, his pose was suddenly ruined as a strange creature with a huge head climbed up his back and jumped off his shoulder in the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the creature said, "Introducing! Joker!"

"Joker!?" Master Hand yelled, "We didn't invite you!"

"We didn't…?" Crazy Hand asked, confused, "Who did we invite then?"

"We invited… Well, uh… Honestly I don't remember. But it wasn't this guy!"

Joker reached inside his tailcoat and pulled out the usual invitation everyone got, holding it with two fingers, "I mean, I do have an invitation," he said, smirking.

"Yeah! And that means you gotta let us in!" the cat thing said.

"Well where's your invitation?" Master Hand asked.

"Joker and I are a package deal! I am Morgana! Joker's best friend and trusty guide!"

"He won't be fighting," Joker piped up, "He's just here for cheering and stuff."

Master Hand groaned, "Fine. Everyone welcome the newest member of the roster, Joker," he said, very unenthusiastically.

Morgana chimed in, "And Morgana!"

"And Morgana."

The monitor displaying the hands shut off as the meeting ended, and everyone went about their business, a few introducing themselves to the newcomer.

"Well that was fast," Dark Pit said.

"I like them," Lucina remarked, "Anyone that can annoy the hands is a friend in my eyes."

Daisy continued leaning against the banister, staring down at the thief and his large cat, "I wanna fight him."

"Huh?" the other two said simultaneously.

"He looks like he'd bring a real challenge! I wanna fight him!" she said again, smiling.

"Well, fights don't actually start till tomorrow," Lucina said.

"Plus, I bet good money he won't actually be able to fight for a while," Dark Pit remarked.

Daisy let out a short "aw" and slumped against the banister.

Lucina piped up, "But on the bright side, tomorrow is the Echo Club's chance to _really_ show what we can do! Right guys!?"

"Yeah, sure," Dark Pit said.

"You could at least be a little enthusiastic."

"Woohoo," he said sarcastically, weakly pumping his fist in the air, Lucina glaring at him as he did.

* * *

The next day rolled around, and the Echo Club sat around in their room, listening to Lucina as she gave a short little speech, "Men, women, today is the day. Today is the day the Echo Club show's the Smash Mansion who we really are. Today is our beginning to becoming the greatest fighters in all of Smash! Now, you ready to fight!?"

Everyone in the room let out a loud "Yeah!" including Dark Samus who made her usual parasitic screams. All aside from Dark Pit who came in late with an unenthusiastic "sure."

"Now," Lucina continued, "I say, if we want to show off our skills, we should start with a four vs four battle, four of us against four random other fighters."

"Not random," Richter chimed in, "Probably shouldn't fight our bases."

"Good point, thank you Richter. The other three will do their own three vs three battle as well. Team 1 will be me, Pitoo, Daisy and Dark Samus. And, by process of elimination, Dad, Ken and Richter will be team 2."

Dark Pit raised his hand, "Can I refuse?"

"Nope."

"You're right, sorry. _May_ I refuse."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Lucina asked, ignoring her annoying friend, "Then let's get out there and show them not to mess with Echoes!"

* * *

Team 1 stood in the main hall of the mansion, looking around for a few good opponents to fight.

"Can't we just go to someone's room and ask?" Dark Pit asked.

"I want it to be random," Lucina remarked.

"Nerd."

"Hey Doc! You wanna fight!?" Lucina exclaimed, pointing at Dr. Mario as he passed by.

"Uh. Sure?" The doctor said, "What is it, a free-for-all?"

"Nope, four vs four! Still need three more for you though."

"Wait, wha-"

"Hey Game & Watch! Fight us!"

"Wow she's really being random about it huh?" Daisy remarked.

"Nerd," Dark Pit repeated.

"Hey! Incineroar! Wanna get your ass whooped!?" Lucina yelled.

"Now that's just rude!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"And finally… Oh! K. Rool! Wanna match!?"

"Well if you insist," King K. Rool said, speaking with a much more refined voice than anyone was expecting, "But don't get too cocky, I'll knock you all into next week!" he said as he palmed his fist.

Everyone invited to the match, aside from Daisy and the doctor, stared at him blankly, surprised at the large crocodile's voice, "I just realized I've never heard you talk," Lucina said.

"Well what did you think I sounded like!?" K. Rool asked.

"I kinda thought it'd be like, 'Graaaah I am King K. Rool! Bow to your king!'" Lucina remarked as she used a low, gruff sounding voice.

K. Rool scoffed.

"Whatever let's just get to the match! Doc, you get to pick the stage."

Dr. Mario put his hand on his chin as he thought to himself, coming up with an answer moments after, "75m," he said, smirking.

Lucina and Dark Pit groaned at the choice, "Nice going, Lucina," Dark Pit remarked.

"How was I supposed to know he'd pick _75m_!?" Lucina exclaimed.

"What's wrong with 75m?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yeah, you're new. It's one of DK's stages and it's one of the worst stages in existence."

"That's giving Pac-Land too much credit," Dark Pit said.

"Very good point Pitoo. Doesn't matter though. 75m is still awful and I already wanna get this match over with."

"Sounds like an incentive to win then!" Daisy remarked as she began stretching.

Dark Samus responded with a small parasitic noise.

"You're very optimistic. Hold on to that," Lucina said, "Alright Doc. 75m it is. If you and your team are ready to have your asses kicked that is."

"I mean, we're barely a team," Dr. Mario said, "I don't think I've ever even interacted with Incineroar-"

K. Rool cut him off, "We'll ruin the four of you and make sure you never even have the guts to fight in another match! Prepare for a beat down!"

* * *

"Oh I get why you hate this place now," Daisy said as she looked up at the stage they just entered, "It's tall and weird."

"Yeah but we're gonna win on it," Lucina stated, "Go get in position."

Lucina climbed the ladder and stood ready on one of the platforms, drawing her sword and eyeing her competition as they all stood ready as well. She closed her eyes and began counting down, "3… 2… 1… Go," She opened her eyes and immediately darted forward, jumping onto the closest elevator and riding it down. At the bottom of the next platform she was met with Dr. Mario, and narrowly dodged a pill launched at her. Lucina jumped across and began exchanging blows with the doctor, loosing him as he backflipped onto the other elevator and rode it upward.

Lucina cursed to herself but was suddenly met with a large thud behind her, she turned around and saw King K. Rool looming over her. The Kremling king drew his hands back and forcefully clapped them into Lucina, sending her flying onto the next platform as she grunted in pain. She quickly scaled the ladder and found Daisy and Dr. Mario exchanging blows . Lucina looked down and saw her large opponent following her up the ladder.

"Hey Daisy, wanna trade!?" Lucina exclaimed as she jumped across.

"Sounds good!" Daisy said, making room for Lucina to keep fighting Dr. Mario. She waited a moment for K. Rool to get to the top and then launched herself forward, surprising him with a powerful hit from her hips. Caught off guard, K. Rool flew off the platform and barely saved himself as he flew back with his helicopter backpack.

Lucina and the doctor clashed sword against fist as the two of them fought on the small platform, taking the briefest of seconds to assess the battlefield, Lucina saw Dark Samus on the next platform over quickly throwing Incineroar away from her. She managed to catch that her arm cannon had a slight gleam to it.

"Hey Darky!" Lucina yelled, getting the phazon creature's attention. Lucina grabbed Dr. Mario by the collar of his shirt and yelled again, "Heads up!"

Lucina threw the doctor backwards, prompting Dark Samus to act fast as she aimed her arm cannon and fired a fully charged energy blast. Dr. Mario yelped as he was blasted into the ceiling and proceeded to bounce all around the stage until he ended up dazed on the lowest right platform.

"Nice!" Lucina exclaimed.

Suddenly a large, piercing noise was heard, followed closely by a boyish scream and Master Hand stating, "Dark Pit! Defeated!"

"Aw, come on, Pitoo!" Lucina yelled.

Dark Samus was suddenly grabbed by Incineroar as he threw her against some wrestling ropes that showed up out of nowhere. The pokémon collided against the ropes into her and sent her flying upwards, quickly following to follow up his attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucina yelled as she followed them upwards.

Dark Samus was cornered as Incineroar and Mr. Game & Watch battered her. Lucina, reared back her sword and charged forward piercing Incineroar in the back and sending him flying slightly forward. Dark Samus took the opportunity to move out of the way as Lucina began exchanging blows with Game & Watch. Suddenly, K. Rool as well was launched up to the top platform, landing on his back as Daisy quickly jumped up and followed with bashing him with her crown. The battle raged on between these six on the top platform before-

_Duuuun Duhdun Dun Dododododododododo Doo._

The veterans froze, and slowly turned towards the far end of the platform. The large 8-bit Donkey Kong stepped forward, and turned menacingly to the fighters.

"Oh no…" Lucina said.

Donkey Kong began beating his chest.

"RUN!"

A series of 8-bit springs began emerging from the depths of the stage, bouncing quickly and menacingly towards the six fighters. Incineroar was the first to go, followed quickly by Daisy, as the newcomers were struck with the deadly springs. Mr. Game & Watch would have made it if it weren't for Lucina throwing him into one. Dark Samus and K. Rool both got down, but were caught off guard as the springs dropped down on top of them, knocking them both out. Lucina made her way down and ducked underneath some platforms, whipping the sweat from her forehead and letting out a sigh of relief. Before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

A quick glance behind and she saw Dr. Mario with an evil smirk on his face. Lucina was grabbed by the most hippocratic doctor in the world and was thrown over his shoulder, sending the warrior hurtling into the blast zone.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Lucina yelled, "That did NOT go as planned!"

"Maybe if you didn't let your guard down," Dark Pit said.

"YOU WENT OUT FIRST!"

"I GOT HIT WITH A 9!"

"Look on the bright side!" Daisy cut in, "At least you knew about the damn gimmick that no one told me about!" she said, dropping her at first cheery tone.

"I yelled run!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not enough!"

Dark Samus let out a parasitic scream.

The four of them argue amongst themselves as the winning team celebrated and walked out of the results room.

"Let's all go get some food!" Dr. Mario said, "My treat!" the team cheered as they left.

About a minute of arguing later and the Echo Club finally left the results room, still grumbling to themselves about the outcome of their match.

"Hey Lulu!" Palutena called out as she approached the four of them, "How'd your first match go!?"

"Not… Great." Lucina stated.

"Oh that's too bad. Mine went pretty great though! Snake, Samus and I just beat Chrom, Ken and Riiiiiichteeeerrrr… Oh… Whoops… Sorry."

Lucina dragged her hand down her face and groaned, "We've got some work to do…"


End file.
